Not an Ordinary Day
by nautika
Summary: Two members of the Fellowship have a day they will always remember…no matter how badly they’d like to forget! This story tied for second place in the Teitho Challenge Hobbits.


**Not an Ordinary Day**  
By nautika

An AU friendship fiction  
K+  
Disclaimer: These are Tolkien's characters and I am not Tolkien.

Summary: Two members of the Fellowship have a day they will always remember…no matter how badly they'd like to forget! This fic tied for 2nd place in the Teitho Challenge "Hobbits".

Authors' Notes: "The Fellowship of the Ring" tells us _The hobbits had been nearly two months in the House of Elrond … when the scouts began to return. _This story takes place during that time. As some of the scouts went to Mirkwood, we might assume Legolas went with them. However, only Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir were named, the twins being the last to return. For purposes of my story, I assume that Legolas, Aragorn and Glorfindel have returned while Gandalf and the twins have not.

I am doing a rewrite on this, but so little is left of the original story, I've decided to post this one exactly as it was written for the challenge. When the rewrite is finished, I'll post it under a different title.

**Not an Ordinary Day**

He would never hear the end of this. Stuffy old Sam would scold him; Merry would roll his eyes and say "Honestly, Pip!" in that way that made it sound like **he** had never done anything wrong; Frodo would look at him with those big eyes and say absolutely nothing. The last would be the worst because Pippin knew the older hobbit had been through so much recently and didn't really need Pippin to cause any problems.

At least Gandalf was out with a scouting party and Pippin wouldn't have to fear his response…at least not right away.

The normally sure-footed hobbit, distracted by his thoughts of their upcoming 'welcome', stumbled on a root. An agonized cry escaped the being above him before he could prevent it. Pippin winced and brought their already painfully slow progress to a halt.

"I am so sorry. Should we stop? Perhaps you'd like to rest for a bit."

His companion's voice was strained. "Nay. I am well. Did you injure yourself?"

"You mean when I stumbled? No, I am as fit as a fiddle."

"Good."

"Legolas – "

"Please, Master Peregrin, no more apologies. We have discussed this. It was an accident."

Pippin would have liked to continued the conversation, but the elf sounded weary and Pippin thought he would need his strength for what was yet to come. Undoubtedly, he dreaded their return to the Last Homely House as much as Pippin.

"Legolas – I'm not apologizing this time – I was just thinking." Above him, the elf winced from something other than physical pain. Fortunately, Pippin's eyes were focused on the path before them and he did not see the elf's hastily controlled expression. "Is there somewhere I can safely leave you and run ahead for a healer?"

"I do not need a litter, Pippin." Legolas thought perhaps a litter would be nice, but his pride had already taken a mighty blow during Pippin's archery lesson. As it was likely to continue enduring such blows for centuries to come – assuming he survived the journey to Mount Doom – he would return to Imladris on his own feet.

"No, I didn't mean that. I just thought if a healer could treat you here…well, there might be less fuss."

The elf smiled, wondering if Pippin was dreading the 'fuss' for himself or for Legolas, then flushed in shame. His injury had been completely unintentional and the poor hobbit had been very solicitous of Legolas ever since the arrow had slipped from the small bow.

"I believe I will simply have to endure whatever "fuss" comes my way. After all, I will be of little use to Frodo on the quest if I cannot survive a little teasing in Imladris."

The prince's words had been intended to bolster the young hobbit's spirit, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Legolas felt Pippin's posture droop under his hand.

"Pippin? Are you well?" Perhaps the hobbit had needed to rest. Legolas knew little of the periannathbefore meeting Frodo and his companions, but Pippin seemed to have boundless energy.

"Aye." Pippin's voice was low.

"Something has upset you."

The hobbit came to an abrupt halt and, under his hand, Legolas felt tension in the small shoulder. Then Pippin took a deep breath and when he spoke his voice was calm.

"Perhaps, but we cannot fix it out here and I would feel much better to have you in the care of the healers."

"So you will not share with me what it is that troubles you?"

"No. Thank you. Are you ready to continue?"

Legolas considered remaining where they were and trying to convince the hobbit to speak of what disturbed him, but decided that his wound really did need attention. He would continue this conversation later. "Let us proceed."

So the two continued moving slowly along the path, the taller balancing on the shoulder of the smaller, his jaws clamped together to avoid giving sound to his pain. Still, his breathing was beginning to be more labored and his face was flushed. Their movements were irregular, the younger somewhat unsteadied by bearing the other's weight.

xxx

Ithil had risen into the sky by the time the two neared the Last Homely House. From the darkness came a welcomed voice.

"Here – they are coming!"

"Boromir!" Pippin nearly sagged in relief. The man from Gondor had been endlessly kind to the youngest of the Walkers. If anyone could make this horrible situation better, it would be the Big Man.

Boromir strode into sight, immediately taking in the situation and moving to relieve Pippin of his burden. Looking at the elf to locate his injury, the man froze for an instant, then moved his eyes to meet the elf's.

"My apologies, Master Elf. Had I understood the situation, I would not have alerted the others." As he spoke, the man removed his cloak and transferred it to the elf's shoulders, where Legolas fastened it in place. There was only time for a grateful glance at Boromir before the others arrived.

"Legolas, Pippin! Are you well?" A look at Legolas' face answered that question for Aragorn. "Nay, you are not!" As he moved to take the side opposite from where Boromir stood supporting Legolas, the ranger touched a hand to Pippin's shoulder. "Are you injured, Pippin?"

A voice of authority drowned out any response Pippin might have made. "Assemble a patrol. Have my horse readied. Where did the attack take place, Lord Legolas?"

"It was an accident, Lord Glorfindel, not an attack. All is well. We are returning so late because we ventured further than normal from the Last Homely House."

The elf-lord looked surprised, but relieved. Legolas and Pippin had exchanged whispered words before their departure that day, but Elrond's ears had heard Pippin pleading to do whatever it was they had planned for the day far enough away that no one would see. It was one reason they were only now beginning to search for the two absent members of the Fellowship, even though Pippin had missed several meals with the other hobbits. They had assumed he had taken a sufficient supply of food with him, of course.

Suddenly, his fellow hobbits arrived on the scene, accompanied by Gimli. Their voices mingled together as they all spoke at once.

"Pippin, where have you been? We were worried!"

"Have you been getting into trouble without me, Pip? You aren't hurt are you?"

"For shame, Master Pippin. You'll give Hobbits a bad name. We waited evening meal for you."

"Ah, it's about time you're getting back. These lads were getting worried."

As grateful as he was to have Legolas' care taken out of his hands and to be back in the presence of the other hobbits, Pippin found it hard to smile, even at Merry.

"Sorry."

Boromir, who had been commanding men in battle for years, took control of the situation before it got out of hand, his voice quiet, but firm. "Enough. They are tired. Let us pass and you can see them later when they are rested."

Glorfindel stole a discreet look at Aragorn to see how he viewed Boromir's orders, but the soft-spoken ranger merely nodded his agreement and smiled before reassuring the hobbits. "All will be well. Go back to your meal."

The other hobbits left reluctantly, Merry dragging along behind Sam who was being calmed by Frodo. Suddenly, Merry spun around and ran back to give Pippin a quick hug.

"I'll save some food for you!" he called back over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with Frodo and Sam, who had stopped to wait for him. Gimli, Glorfindel and the other concerned searchers had already moved out of sight.

Pippin hurriedly brushed away a tear. The men exchanged a concerned look with the elf, who met Boromir's eyes and nodded at the hobbit. As Boromir released Legolas, the elf caught his arm. Startled, the Gondorian looked back at the elf to see him silently mouth, "He blames himself."

Boromir nodded his understanding and knelt beside the hobbit. "You have walked a long way this day with an elf leaning upon your shoulder. Would you like me to carry you upstairs?"

"No, thank you." Pippin's eyes remained fixed on the ground before him.

Behind them, Aragorn cleared his throat. "I am taking this one to the Healing Wing. You are welcome to use my room if you are seeking peace and quiet. There is fruit there, as well."

"Nay, Strider. I think Legolas will need the privacy more than I."

Aragorn's look was confused. "He is right, Estel. I would have you treat my wound in my room rather than the Healing Wing."

No less confused, but now more concerned, Aragorn nodded. "Very well, I will take Legolas to his room and obtain the supplies I need from my room, but then, Master Took, it will be at your disposal. I think no one will look for you there."

"Thank you. I would like that."

"I would like to see for myself that you are well, little one. Will you permit me to accompany you?" As Boromir focused on the hobbit, the part of him that was always on watch was aware that Aragorn had led Legolas down another, hopefully less traveled, path.

"Really, I'm not hurt. You should eat with the others, Big Man."

"I would prefer to share a meal of fruit with you, if you are willing?" The soldier's heart went out to this small being so far from home.

"Very well." Pippin's sigh spoke of a heavy burden being carried. Boromir patted his shoulder before standing and escorting the hobbit into the Last Homely House. Pippin was grateful that everyone else was at evening meal so he did not have to face them again.

By the time they reached the ranger's room, Aragorn had gathered his healing pack and was leaving through the door that adjoined Legolas' room. The elf was a frequent enough visitor to Rivendell that the room in the family wing was considered his.

Before Aragorn closed the door, Pippin called out to him and the man stuck his head back through the door.

"Have you … seen his wound yet?"

"No, he said it is an arrow wound an I have everything I need for that. I'm sure he will be fine, Pippin. Elves heal quickly."

"That's what Legolas told me. It won't stop him from going on the quest, will it?"

"I very much doubt it. There are scouting parties still out and we will not leave before Lord Elrond hears all the reports."

"Oh. That's good."

"Try not to worry, Pippin. I'm confident he will be well soon. You will be amazed at how fast he recovers. I will let you know when I am finished and you may come see him."

"Thank you. Strider?"

Aragorn managed to keep his impatience to attend to Legolas out of his voice. "Yes, Pippin?"

"Promise you won't tease him. It was my fault and he has suffered enough for my stupidity already."

"Why would I tease over an injury, Pippin?"

"You'll see. He's been very kind in saying it wasn't my fault, and I didn't do it deliberately, of course, but I am still the one who did it."

From behind Pippin, Boromir joined the conversation. "You know Legolas doesn't hold you responsible and you know it was an accident that could have happened to anyone, so what troubles, you little one?"

"ME! I trouble me! I embarrass Sam – well, of course, everything embarrasses Sam – but now I've worried Frodo and Merry, too. And Sam is right, I do give Hobbits a bad name. And you know that couldn't have happened to just anyone, Big Man. Certainly none of the fair folk that live in this great place. Legolas said if he couldn't stand a little teasing over his injury, he'd be no good to Frodo on the quest, but what good am I going to be if all I can do is hurt another one of the Fellowship?"

Aragorn glanced behind him to where Legolas on his stomach on the bed and knew the pained expression on the elf's face came from more than his physical injury. He hurt for Pippin.

'As do we all', thought Aragorn, as he took in Boromir's strained features as the other man approached.

Gondor's future King knelt in front of Pippin and, laying his healing supplies aside, placed both hands on the small shoulders. Behind him, in silent support, waiting for an opportunity to help, stood Gondor's future Steward. From the adjoining room, the elven prince watched as Aragorn placed a hand under the hobbit's chin and gently lifted. In response, Pippin's eyes met Aragorn's.

"You do **not** give Hobbits a bad name, my friend. You lighten the hearts of those around you, something I fear will be sorely needed on this quest. People make mistakes, Pippin. The Council judged Saruman to be trustworthy, but now we know he belongs to the Enemy. Gandalf himself says he was lulled by the words of the White Wizard. The elves of Mirkwood were compassionate to the creature Gollum and he escaped. Yet had I told them the full tale of his actions, they would have kept a closer watch. My own ancestor, Isildur, has no equal in the making of mistakes. He failed to cast the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom and it is that mistake that brings us all together on this quest. You are not the only one to ever make a mistake that brought harm to others, Pippin."

"He speaks true, little one. I command Gondor's armies, and daily I make decisions that send men to their deaths. Deliberate decisions…not accidents… that make widows and orphans of the women and children of Gondor. It speaks well of you that you feel pain at what has occurred, but we would have you set it aside."

A soft voice spoke from the adjoining room. "Pippin, in my father's realm, I am considered a worthy archer and I have been in countless battles. Yet, I lowered my guard and only see what happened. I would have you appreciate the valuable lesson your actions have set before the nine of us at a time when we most need it."

"Lesson?" Pippin's voice was cautiously hopeful.

Aragorn smiled in understanding and answered for the wounded elf. "We must **never** lower our guard, Pippin. Think you that any of us will forget that lesson after this?"

Pippin searched Aragorn's eyes and found only truth. Throwing his arms about the ranger, he whispered in one ear, "Thank you, Strider!" He clung to the man's neck for a moment longer, then pulled away suddenly. "Legolas' wound needs tending."

A smile spread across the ranger's face. "So it does. I will take care of that while you and Boromir take care of that fruit. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful!" Pippin smiled and led Boromir to the bowl of fruit by the window.

Laughing softly at the hobbit's sudden recovery of good spirits, Aragorn reached the bed and removed Boromir's coat from Legolas' shoulders. When he saw the wound he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing aloud. There, from the fair elf before him, protruded a broken off arrow shaft. Swallowing his laughter, Aragorn grinned at his friend. "Well, mellon nin, it doesn't look like you'll be doing much sitting for the next few days." As the elf groaned, the man continued, as though speaking to himself. "Yes, indeed, we'll certainly have to get to the **bottom** of this!"

End


End file.
